A Little Thing Called Love
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles, ficlets e coisinhas Draco/Ginny
1. More than Love

* * *

**More Than Love**

_Por Lihhelsing_

"_Eu te amo"_ Ela insistia em repetir, demasiadamente para o gosto dele. Mas ele não se importava, tudo que provinha dela, ele se interessaria.

Quando se viram pela primeira vez, um turbilhão de sentimentos seria capaz de explodir em qualquer um deles a qualquer minuto. Mas não importava. Não demorou muito para entenderem que tudo aquilo era amor.

Brigaram por anos, por medo de se assumirem um ao outro. Mal se conheciam e já estavam se amando, aquilo era assustador demais para ser assumido por dois adolescentes de 17 anos. Era isso que os impedia de ficarem juntos. Medo. Medo de gostarem e jamais quererem se separar.

Tinham medo também, da reação de suas famílias. O que pensariam os Weasley quando um grau de parentesco fosse feito com os Malfoy?

Ele não se importou quando, com 23 anos, pediu a mão dela em casamento. Já não importava mais nada. Talvez ainda não se conhecessem direito, mas teriam a eternidade para fazê-lo. Era isso que ele queria, apenas a eternidade com ela.

O casamento não fora do jeito que ela gostaria que tivesse sido. Mas era perfeito apenas por estar ali com ele, jurando seu amor e compromisso eterno.

Não se arrependeram nem por um minuto de nada que tinham passado juntos. Brigavam ainda, mas porque se amavam e agora se conheciam bem demais. Ele estava apenas cansado de ouvi-la dizer que o amava. Aquilo não era mais amor.

"_Eu não te amo, Ginny. Eu sou apaixonado por você"_

Era mais que amor.

* * *

Drabble feita para o projeto de Drabbles da Sessão DG do Seisvê (Goodnight, Bad Morning) =]

Baseada na citação _"Amor é o que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher que não se conhecem muito bem". (W. Somerset Maugham)_

Gostaram? *u* Review-me_  
_


	2. Perdas

**Perdas**

* * *

Ele mirou os olhos dela, tentando se concentrar em não decorar cada brilho que eles continham. Seria _demais_ para ele, para sua sanidade mental. As mãos entrelaçadas de forma carinhosa explicavam tudo que as palavras jamais seriam capazes. Os sorrisos miúdos estavam em contradição com eles mesmos, Draco e Ginny estavam em contradição com eles mesmos.

E quando os olhos dela não se fizeram presente ele percebeu que havia perdido tudo que fez questão de conseguir e mais um pouco. Ginny era o pouco mais que lhe fazia falta naquela manhã ensolarada. E estava acabado, enfim.

Sem mais encontros secretos, sem cabelos ruivos por entre seus dedos, sem o delicioso toque dos lábios dela. Sem Ginny. E ele nunca se atreveria a esquecer a última vez que a vira. Era tudo em que Draco poderia se agarrar e ele o faria com determinação porque sabia que ela também pensava nele.

A sala que tanto presenciou os encontros do casal também fora deixada para trás, assim como o dourado e o verde, como o vermelho e o prata dos seus cabelos.

E quando os olhares cúmplices se uniram mais uma vez naquela estação, mesmo que durante rápidos segundos, ele entendeu o quanto tinha amado-a. E o quanto aquilo crescia todos os dias dentro dele.

Crescia alimentado pela saudade de um futuro que nunca veio, aumentado pela dor de uma separação que eles já sabiam que ocorreria.

Alimentado porque ele sabia que uma das maneiras de se amar algo, era sabendo que isso poderia ser perdido.

Draco perdeu Ginny, mas ela nunca perderia seu coração.

* * *

Drabblezinho fofo escrito pro projeto Goodnight, Bad Morning do 6V com base na citação _"The way to love anything is to realize that it may be lost". _**(Gilbert K. Chesterton)**

Beijo!


	3. He Said, She Said

**He said, She Said**

___**Ele pensou;**_

Ela está bonita hoje. Os fios ruivos caem em cascata por suas costas e sua pele fica arrepiada pelo frio. As bochechas coradas que acentuam as sardas dão o toque final a beleza peculiar dela.

**Ela pensou; **

Ele sempre está lindo. Em quase todos os dias do ano ele anda pelos corredores do castelo, o cabelo e as roupas impecáveis; o sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

_Pensamentos picados; errados. Foram embora junto com a brisa do fim da tarde._

**Ele (quis) dizer;**

Ela monta numa vassoura de forma grosseira, mas voa com uma delicadeza feminina que ele não imaginava que ela tinha. Dá a impressão de que ela flutua. Tão pertinho das nuvens que poderia ser confundida com o sol; o brilho intenso e avermelhado de um fim de tarde de inverno.

**Ela (quis) dizer;**

Ele está no ar e ela quase perde o equilíbrio – o ar ela perdeu faz tempo. – Ela está tão perto do céu que poderia tocá-lo e rodopiar por ele o dia inteiro, mas ela tem medo de cair da vassoura. Ela se pergunta como poderia cair se está bem segura sentada na arquibancada.

_Os pensamentos se apagam, como as estrelas fazem quando o dia nasce._

**Ele tentou dizer**

Ela passou por ele durante um enorme segundo. Os maiores milissegundos de toda sua vida espelhados naqueles olhos emotivos. E as palavras formadas morreram no caminho.

**Ela tentou dizer**

Ele move os lábios como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas simplesmente passa a língua por eles, e continua a andar. Um passo atrás do outro, as palavras se afastando numa música silenciosa.

_As palavras engasgadas na garganta, porque tentar não é fazer._

**Ele deixou de dizer**

Seus dedos corriam pelo rosto delicado dela, o sorriso que se abria em seus lábios finos enchia o rosto dele de cor; cor de amor. Ela disse que tinha que ir embora, e ele emudeceu, deixando seus braços caírem ao lado do corpo. _Passo, passo, passo. Porta abrindo e fechando. Silêncio, vazio._

**Ela deixou de dizer**

Foi muito rápido. Ela segurava as mãos dele com força num minuto, e no seguinte já estava atravessando a sala, os olhos cheios de lágrimas de decepção e um grande espaço entre eles. As palavras pingavam no chão e ficavam para trás.

_As mãos se soltam devagar e os dedos se desentrelaçam junto com as palavras não ditas._

**Ele disse**

Para o vazio, os olhos fixados no silêncio que caia. Ele murmurou as palavras que nunca passaram de sua garganta mesmo que não houvesse ninguém ali para ouvi-las. _Eu te amo_.

**Ela disse**

Os olhos se encontraram depois de tanto tempo. Os dedos automaticamente fizeram o ato de se juntar, mas pararam no caminho. Eles não precisavam de gestos de amor, precisavam de palavras. _Eu_ _te amo_.

_Gritar, dizer. Vencer o silêncio. Amar._

* * *

**N/A: **Drabble escrita para o projeto Goodnight Bad Morning, da seção DG com a citação "Durante esse tempo, escreveu dez cartas, mas rasgou todas em seguida" Da fic _Doze Passos da D-B. =*_


	4. Traços Errados

**Citação:** "A diferença é que você tenta corrigir. E eu tento perdoar" ___Grandes Expectativas (Scila)_

**Traços Errados**

Você é sempre tão errada. Você sorri errado, um sorriso torto, iluminado e sincero. As sardas em seu rosto parecem pequenas manchas de tinta de uma criança que mexe errado em uma caneta colorida na aula de desenho.

E eu imagino enquanto você nos desenha em forma de palito e coloca em um porta retrato feito a mão por você mesma. Nós temos uma casa milimetricamente desenhada com várias cores de caneta, e temos vários filhos, que são apenas pequenos tracinhos coloridos.

Você pisca seus olhos várias vezes, porque quando você fica nervosa você faz isso. Sua mão se aproxima da minha e eu sinto uma gota de sangue escorrendo entre elas. Antes de cair no chão a gota junta-se a uma lágrima que escorre de seu rosto imperfeito e eu o seco com minha mão livre.

Você continua sorrindo para mim daquela forma e eu continuo tentando perdoar todos os seus erros. Todos os dias, o tempo todo. Pensando que, por mais errada que seja, você é completamente certa para mim.


	5. Can't Get You Out Mind

**Citação:** "E o que restava era a cor e a canção. Um ciúme eterno de algo que poderia ter sido seu." _Canção das Estrelas (Mialle Lemos)_

**Can't Get You Out Mind**

_Maybe We get Together_

_Maybe Forever_

_Maybe Just for a While_

Eu olhava para aquela pequena criatura loira, seu filho – que não era nosso –, caminhando pela plataforma 9 ¾ onde eu vi você pela primeira vez anos atrás. E o vi olhando para a minha filha pequena.

Vi os olhos dele, iguais aos seus, brilharem quando ela amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e se soltou de mim, e eles a seguiram enquanto ela atravessava toda a plataforma, mas meus seus olhos ficaram em mim.

Quando parei para pensar, na verdade, eles sempre estiveram em mim. Todas as coisas boas tinham essa cor que eu nunca soube definir – um tom de cinza azulado que me absorvia aos poucos.

E a medida que você se afastava na plataforma, a nossa música se tornava mais alta em minha cabeça. E seus lábios de mexiam no ritmo em que você estalava os dedos, tudo de forma perfeita. No minuto seguinte estávamos no nosso quarto – um pequeno cômodo no meio da cidade onde só importava eu e você. –, seus olhos pairavam sobre mim e eu não queria sair de lá nunca. Eu te amava.

Mas agora só restava nossa música e a cor dos seus olhos. Uma pequena lembrança que eu não queria deixar ir embora – o vestígio da culpa de ter deixado você ir embora. - A pontinha de ciúmes que eu sentia dela, por ter você.


	6. Despertar

**Citação: **"Ela era a verdade para libertar a sua alma aprisionada em si mesma". O Príncipe Amaldiçoado (Kollynew)

**UA**

**Despertar**

**Eu**

Eu sei que você estava aqui comigo, deitado nessa cama de um motel qualquer, e talvez, a essa altura, você nem soubesse qual era o meu nome ou como tinha ido para ali comigo. Mas isso não importava porque estávamos juntos e, mesmo sem saber quem eu era, você estava enrolando seus dedos nos meus fios ruivos e fumando seu cigarro predileto. Vez ou outra sua aliança de noivado enroscava em uma mecha e eu soltava um gemido de dor e de frustração. Você estava noivo e eu não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.

**Ela**

Astoria sempre foi a mulher perfeita para toda a perfeição de Draco. Ela segurava o cigarro mais caro em seus dedos finos de unhas perfeitamente pintadas de vermelhos. Seus lábios eram naturalmente acostumados àquele batom escuro que a deixavam com cara de mulher e seu rosto não tinha nem uma pequena imperfeição. Quando estava com ela Draco era impecavelmente nobre e posava do homem esnobe que era. Ela bebia Chandon em uma taça alta e ria de forma educada, ele pousou a mão no meio das coxas dele e acariciou com delicadeza. Aquele era o Draco que só existia com Astoria. Ele era apenas Malfoy, na verdade.

**Você**

Você sorriu para mim e jogou aquele cigarro barato fora. Me beijou com desejo, deslizando a mão para dentro da minha calcinha. Gemi seu nome daquela forma que eu sabia que te enlouqueceria e você não parecia ligar por estar deixando Malfoy de lado e sendo apenas Draco. A única coisa que me mantinha sua amante era saber que ali, naquele momento, você era só meu. Porque quando estava com ela, voltava a ser o Malfoy esnobe e cheio de classe que sempre foi. Só comigo você era Draco, um ser humano com sentimentos e que gostava de mim – de verdade. – Só eu te despertava de você.


	7. Mosaicos, parte 1

**Citação:** "porque queria entender. (...), que tipo de homem se escondia por trás daquela máscara que a encarava" _Just a moment (Agatha Riddle)_

**Mosaicos, parte 1**

Eu deslizava meus dedos pelo seu rosto pálido e já não havia medo nos meus gestos. Eu não temia sorrir demais quando você passava por mim, nem suspirar alto quando seus braços envolviam minha cintura. Já não achava mais tudo aquilo tão errado, mesmo que não fosse a coisa mais certa.

Enquanto minha máscara caía aos poucos – ela quebrava em pedaços e, um a um, iam ao chão, formando mosaicos coloridos com o ladrilho daquela sala onde costumávamos nos encontrar – a sua continuava intacta, mostrando apenas aquele rosto frio que eu nunca seria capaz de amar.


	8. Mosaicos, parte 2

**Citação: **"No fim, a verdade surgiu com o cair das máscaras e a realidade se desdobrou em cinza, pois apenas as ilusões precisam ser feitas apenas de preto ou branco" _Miragem (Kollynew)_

**Mosaicos, parte 2**

Eu me lembro que faltavam três dias para o seu casamento dos sonhos e eu ainda te esperava acordada todas as noites. Eu não gostava de você, na verdade, o fato era que eu queria saber quem_era_ você.

A janela chiou mais alto do que o normal, e eu me assustei quando você apareceu ali. Mas tinha algo errado com você. Talvez fosse o sorriso largo ou então a sua pele, tão pálida que era quase cinza. Eu não sabia dizer o que era.

Você se aproximou da cama e se deitou em silêncio, como uma criança que procurar os pais depois de um pesadelo. E então, eu entendi. Ali estava você, me mostrando Draco. E eu sorri também, enquanto afagava seus cabelos e jurava que tudo ia dar certo – apesar de eu não ter a mínima certeza disso.

Você sussurrou um 'eu te amo', antes de cair no sono, agarrado em mim. E eu disse que também o amava, e só tinha me dado conta disso naquele instante em que você foi simplesmente você mesmo. Eu sempre te amei por baixo daquela máscara.

Quando eu acordei, e você já não estava mais lá, o mundo parecia de ponta cabeça, e cada pedacinho dele tinha aquele tom de cinza que me lembrava você. E eu me perguntei se você tinha me procurado apenas para me fazer te amar antes que sua máscara voltasse.


	9. Relativo

******Relativo**  


* * *

****Você deu as mãos pra mim e sorriu. Seu sorriso maravilhoso que quase me deixava sem jeito.

"Você está nervosa?"

"Ansiosa, na verdade." Eu respondi de bate e pronto e me arrependi. Você tinha dito para evitar isso, mas riu. Riu porque estava feliz, porque estávamos ali, prestes a aparatar para a casa de seus pais, prontos para enfrentar um mundo inteiro para ficarmos juntos.

E chegamos, e eu fui entrando, pedindo licença, colocando um guardanapo no colo e contemplando aquele monte de garfos. Seu pai não sentou-se a mesa conosco, mas sua mãe foi muito gentil. Haviam três copos diferentes e tanta comida que eu não entendi como você conseguia manter a forma.

Nos levantamos pedindo licença e fomos para a sacada do seu quarto, você me beijou e passou a mão pela minha cintura. E eu estava segura, mesmo sem fazer parte daquele mundo que era só seu.

Veio seu pai, e pelo menos quatro empregadas diferentes. Deitamos naquela cama grande demais para nós dois, mas pequena para todo nosso amor. Ficamos parados por horas, você enrolando mechas do meu cabelo, e eu mergulhada nos seus olhos. E eu percebi que enquanto nossas mãos estivesse entrelaçadas eu me encaixaria em qualquer lugar que fosse.

* * *

**N/A: **Escrita para o projeto Goodnight Bad Morning 4.0, com o quote "Não nasci para isso. Não é o que eu faço. Não sou... Não encaixo perfeitamente" A Sombra e a Escuridão (Scila). Espero que gostem!


	10. Something There

**Something There**

"Draco, pare de batucar os dedos na mesa. Que mau exemplo para o nosso filho." Astoria repreendeu-o, mas continuou lendo sua revista. Só se ouvia o som dos talheres batendo nos pratos e das pontas dos dedos de Draco indo e vindo na mesa, seguindo as batidas do coração dele e a lenta absorção de cada palavra daquela manchete.

'Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley vão se casar.' Anunciava o profeta diário, e sem perceber ele cantarolou um trecho de Something There, sendo invadido pelo cheiro do shampoo que ela adorava usar.

Ele piscou quando notou que as cores começaram a puxar para o vermelho do cabelo dela, dobrou o jornal e voltou a tomar seu café, pensando em tudo que poderia ter tido.

* * *

**N/A:** Para o Goodnight Bad Mornig 3.0 com o quote "E o que restava era a cor e a canção. Um ciúme eterno de algo que poderia ter sido seu." Canção das Estrelas (Mialle Lemos)


	11. Uma Carta

**Uma Carta**

Eu sempre pensei em como começar. Como dizer, como explicar pra você que eu estou sentado no meu quarto, que minha esposa me espera na cama e que meu filho dorme tranqüilo a alguns quartos daqui.

Eu já escrevi vários começos sem finais, vários amores como o nosso, que acabam rasgados num lixo qualquer.

Eu sempre sorri e fingi, sempre estive ali para manter a família Malfoy. Sempre estive aqui para pensar que eu te amo e dizer a Astoria que ela é tudo pra mim.

Eu apaguei a luz agora e minha letra vai sair um garrancho, mas que fique registrado aqui que esta é a minha décima carta com destinatário definido nunca entregue. A décima que eu rasgo e jogo no lixo junto com os pedaços do meu coração e junto com você, que já sumiu faz tempo.

E eu espero que você me perdoe pelo ponto final borrado, feito no escuro.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o GNBM 3.0, com o quote "Durante esse tempo, escreveu dez cartas, mas rasgou todas em seguida" Doze Passos (D-B)


	12. Estranha

**Estranha**

Eu sei que você me via em sonhos. E eram os seus sonhos que eu invadia, sem pedir licença, sem dizer quando ou onde. Mas parecia inevitável que nos encontrássemos um dia. Um dia qualquer de sol ou chuva.

E lá estava você caminhando na minha direção, eu abri um sorriso porque eu sabia que era você. Porque eu tinha certeza de que aquele era nosso dia. Um dia relativamente frio de outono, as folhas caindo uma a uma enquanto você dava passos pesados com aqueles saltos que eu sabia que eram seus favoritos.

Na verdade, eu sabia tanto sobre você que te sentia mais do que uma estranha que me deixava invadir sonhos. Sabia que você sorria, que gostava de prender o cabelo de forma desordenada e passar lápis escuro no olho para parecer mais velha. Eu sabia que suas sardas ficavam mais visíveis quando corava e que não podia sair de casa sem bolsa.

Sabia tanto que quase ergui a mão e te segurei pelo braço. Eu quase sorri pra você e disse 'Oi Ginny, lembra de mim?'.

Mas você passou, o cabelo balançando sob suas costas e aquele ar pensativo. Você continuou sendo a estranha que me via em sonhos. E eu continuei sendo eu mesmo, na mesma vida sem você.

* * *

**N/A:** Para o Goodnight Bad Mornig 3.0 com o quote "Tuas horas de sono, teus momentos onde finalmente era só minha, quando acreditava que eu era fruto da sua imaginação. Quando desejava que eu fosse algo além de um sonho louco." Southern Girl (Mialle Lemos)


	13. Pelo Resto De Nossas Vidas

**Pelo Resto de Nossas Vidas**

Ele não precisava de palavras, não precisava de uma página no jornal. Não precisava nem ao menos de uma cerimônia grande ou de testemunhas. Ele estava ali com Ginny, colocando uma aliança no dedo delas. Os dois estavam refugiados em um quarto da enorme mansão Malfoy, casando. Eles casariam oficialmente no dia seguinte, mas aquilo já dizia o que Draco queria pelo resto da vida.

* * *

**N/A:** Para o Goodnight Bad Mornig 3.0 com o quote "Com a sutileza de um ator que engana multidões, definiu o seu destino". Sutileza (Kollynew)


	14. Primavera de Erros sem Perdão

**Primavera de Erros sem Perdão**

Eu me lembro o quanto você me pediu para perdoá-lo. Na verdade você não queria fazer isso e podia me jurar de pé junto que teria sido diferente se você tivesse tido a opção.

_São meus pais_, você me disse num dia de inverno enquanto estávamos parados em frente a minha casa, camuflados no escuro da lua nova. Você me puxou pela cintura e eu me mantive quieta e você me beijou. Não foi com raiva ou ódio, como era antigamente. Foi com delicadeza e paixão.

Sua mão gelada foi de encontro com a minha pele quente e você descobriu que eu estava inteira arrepiada; que meu coração batia acelerado.

E você voltou a minha casa por vários e vários dias, com presentes, com todo o amor que ainda restava dentro de você e com pedidos de desculpa.

_Eu não queria ficar do lado de Voldemort_. Você disse e já estávamos no final da primavera, mas eu não podia mais com pedidos de desculpas para os erros que eu sabia que não havia perdão. Você me beijou uma última vez naquele fim de tarde.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o GNBM 3.0, com o quote "A diferença é que você tenta corrigir. E eu tento perdoar" Grandes Expectativas (Scila)


	15. A Little Thing Called Love

**A Little Thing Called Love**

Draco caminhava apressado entre as várias pessoas nas ruas de Londres. O tempo corria e ele previa que ia chegar atrasado.

"Droga." resmungou para si mesmo, pensando que um cavalheiro não pode se atrasar. Nunca.

Uma floricultura trouxa chamou sua atenção e ele ficou parado por alguns minutos na frente dela ponderando se deveria entrar ou não.

Quando passou pela porta um sino tocou acima de sua cabeça e ele se viu cercado pelas mais diversas flores e por uma moça de idade. Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo e se aproximou do balcão.

- Eu queria um buquê de rosas. – Ele pediu, apontando um dos que tinha visto logo que entrou.

A velhinha sorriu, pegou o buquê e arrumou em um arranjo para ele, Draco assinou um cartão e tirou algumas notas do bolso, pagando ela.

- Senhor, isso aqui é muito. – Ela devolveu um punhado de notas de vinte dólares para Draco, que sorriu envergonhado e guardou-as novamente. Ele ainda estava aprendendo a mexer com aquele dinheiro trouxa. Fora da loja as pessoas continuavam andando e Draco verificou no relógio que estava quinze minutos atrasado. Ele sorriu, sabendo que agora teria uma desculpa e pensando o que Ginny Weasley tinha de mais para fazê-lo comprar flores trouxas e ir ao cinema dos trouxas, só porque ele sabia que essas atitudes a fariam sorrir.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o GNBM 3.0, com o quote "Como ela conseguia ter esse efeito sobre ele ainda era um mistério. Um mistério, contudo, que ele não se importaria nem um pouco em levar uma vida inteira para desvendar". Amor da Vida Nossa (Flora Fairfield)


	16. New World

**New World**

****Draco se ajoelhou na frente de Ginny.

_Pensamentos diferentes, inimigos, lados oposto. Um mundo só dele, em que ela não podia entrar. O mundo dela que tinha portas abertas, mas ele não se atrevia a atravessá-las._

"Quer se casar comigo?"

Ela sorriu

_Sim, sim. Sim!_

E ele percebeu que estava criando um mundo novo, apenas deles.

* * *

**N/A:** Para o Goodnight Bad Mornig 3.0 com o quote "Não nasci para isso. Não é o que eu faço. Não sou... Não encaixo perfeitamente" A Sombra e a Escuridão (Scila)


	17. Door

**Door**

Chovia muito e ele não conseguia dormir. Não era o barulho dos pingos batendo na janela ou a luz que cortava o céu de tempos em tempos que atrapalhava, era a vontade de abrir a porta e deixar ela entrar.

Ele não precisou olhar pelo olho mágico pra saber que era ela que batia em seu apartamento. Não era pela voz dela implorando para que ele a deixasse entrar, mas era pelo horário. Draco tinha perdido a noção do tempo mas já deviam fazer três ou quatro horas que ela estava parada lá, pingando da cabeça aos pés.

E ele nem sequer se lembrava porque tinham brigado. Talvez ele fosse só um pouco ciumento demais, exagerado. Talvez eles pudessem conversar.

Cinco horas depois de Ginny ter chegado a sua porta Draco a abriu e deixou ela entrar.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o GNBM 4.0, com o título "Deixa ela Entrar". Essa Drabble é UA e kinda RA também


	18. Ângulos

**Ângulos**

E mesmo que todos olhassem para ele – fosse de perto ou de longe – e só enxergassem seus defeitos, Ginny continuaria olhando do pior ângulo possível e só enxergando suas qualidades.

Talvez elas nem fossem qualidade exatamente, mas as coisas boas que Ginny gostava nele convergiam sempre para pequenas coisas que a faziam feliz. Draco podia ser o homem errado sob os olhos de todas as pessoas, mas enquanto ele a fizesse sorrir com pequenas coisas do dia-a-dia – mesmo que em segredo - ele seria sempre o homem certo pra ela.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o GNBM 4.0, com o título "Homem Certo".


	19. Cheers

**Cheers**

Ela tentava ser o mais silenciosa possível, mas o barulho de seus saltos contra o piso parecia sufocá-la. Ginny estava claramente nervosa e nem minimamente confortável entrando na mansão Malfoy daquele jeito. Albus, que já havia visitado o lugar algumas vezes, a observava de canto de olho, tentando segurar a risada.

"Mãe, relaxa um pouco..." ele sorriu para ela, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e subiu as enormes escadas da Mansão Malfoy em direção ao que, ela supôs, fosse o quarto de Scorpius.

Ginny engoliu em seco e o silêncio pareceu durar uma eternidade até que Draco surgiu, e ela nem ao menos saberia dizer de qual porta ele tinha saído.

"Ginny," ele cumprimentou, dando um meio sorriso.

"Oi, Draco. É, bela casa." A ruiva se sentiu idiota no minuto em que terminou a frase, e Malfoy ficou olhando-a, curioso.

"Obrigado. Meus pais tinham um bom gosto para decoração. Eu mal mexi na casa depois que eles morreram. Só fiz questão de jogar fora algumas coisas que eu achava abominante." Os olhos dele continuavam presos nela, enquanto ela ria. "Eu achei que você não fosse vir." Ela ficou séria.

"É o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Quero que Albus saiba que eu realmente estou do lado dele," Draco quase sorriu.

"Ele tem sorte de ter uma mãe assim." Ginny foi surpreendida pelo elogio e o silêncio dominou a sala, sendo cortado apenas pelos passos pesados de Draco e o tilintar de algumas taças que ele rapidamente descartou.

"Você bebe?" Ela assentiu e ele a conduziu até um sofá próximo. "Eu não sou muito fã de taças e, honestamente, eu não mexo nelas desde que Astoria... Bem, então eu não sei se estão limpas e-"

"Tudo bem," a ruiva sorriu e puxou a garrafa da mão dele, virando um gole. Desde quando ela tinha essas liberdades com Malfoy?

Os dois continuaram a beber e jogar conversa fora, falando dos tempos de colégio e, quando estavam prestes a entrar no assunto 'Harry Potter' Draco fez um aceno de varinha e ligou a música.

"Quer dançar?" Ele perguntou e Ginny riu, se esforçando para ficar equilibrada nos saltos. Ele passou as duas mãos pela cintura dela e a puxou para perto. Ambas respirações se misturando e Ginny jogou um dos braços por trás do pescoço dele, a garrafa quase vazia na outra mão.

Ela mal teve tempo de pensar se seria muito errado ela sair com o pai do namorado do filho dela e, antes que se desse conta, os lábios de Malfoy estavam sob os seus e ela não tinha intenção nenhuma de afastá-lo.

* * *

**N/A:** Para o Goodnight Bad Mornig 4.0 com o título 'Zombieland'


	20. Marry You

**Marry You**

Ela não estava calma. Nem um pouco calma. Seu coração batia acelerado no peito e sua mãe já havia ido vê-la, pelo menos, três vezes. As tentativas de acalmá-la haviam sido em vão e ninguém mais sabia o que fazer.

Hermione veio conversar com ela e, sem querer fazer pressão, disse que o Harry estava quase enfartando há alguns quartos de distância. Ginny agradeceu o apoio e pediu para ela sair do quarto.

Não é que ela estivesse com _medo_ de se casar com Harry ou algo do tipo. Ela _sabia_ que não queria casar com ele. Há alguns meses estava tendo um caso com Malfoy, que havia desfeito o noivado com Astoria e esperava que Ginny fizesse o mesmo com Harry, mas ela não tinha tido coragem – o que levou os dois a terem uma série de brigas.

Não é que Malfoy achasse que eles deviam exclusividade um ao outro, é que ele não queria dividir Ginny com _Potter. _

Ela ouviu novamente alguém bater na porta, murmurando um '_não estou afim de falar_'. As batidas continuaram a ponto de tirá-la do sério e ela se levantou, escancarando a porta.

Ninguém. Mas as batidas continuavam. De canto de olho Ginny mirou a janela e viu Malfoy voando na altura dela. Trancou a porta e correu para abrir a janela.

Ele nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de entrar no quarto, apenas estendeu a mão e Ginny sabia que isso significava abandonar todo seu relacionamento com Harry – e ela também podia esquecer qualquer compreensão da parte de Ron e Hermione. Com sorte, sua mãe a apoiaria.

Ginny deu a mão para Draco, tentando pensar quanto tempo demoraria até que alguém sentisse a sua falta.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o GNBM 4.0, com o título "Se beber, não Case".


	21. On Your Mind

**On Your Mind**

Ela subiu as escadas respirando rápido, o coração batendo acelerado. Fazia pelo menos dois meses desde que tudo que ela tinha com ele havia acabado, mas o sentimento não tinha mudado nem um pouco – e agora que ela estava fazendo o caminho para o apartamento dele, que ela tantas vezes fizera antes, ela pensava que era bom ela não ter deixado esse sentimento se perder.

Ele abriu a porta e a puxou pela cintura, sorrindo e beijando-lhe sem explicação alguma. Todas as perguntas que ela queria fazer para ele sumiram da sua cabeça no momento em que ele fez isso. Talvez eles não precisassem ficar discutindo assuntos do passado.

E foi tudo melhor do que ela imaginou. Ele a apresentou a amigos como a namorada. Ele a segurava pela cintura, como se tivesse medo de perdê-la. Ele a mantinha sempre por perto.

Já estava escuro quando ele apoiou-se ao lado dela na varanda e ofereceu-lhe um copo de bebida. Ela aceitou, sorrindo.

"Que bom que você veio." Ele disse, estendendo o copo para brindar.

"Que bom que você me chamou." Ela bateu o copo no dele, pensando que o dia não podia ser melhor.

* * *

**N/A:** Para o Goodnight Bad Mornig 4.0 com o título '500 dias com ela' e faz par com 'On Your Life'


	22. On Your Life

**On Your Life**

Ela subiu as escadas respirando rápido, o coração batendo acelerado. Fazia pelo menos dois meses desde que tudo que ela tinha com ele havia acabado, mas o sentimento não tinha mudado nem um pouco – e agora que ela estava fazendo o caminho para o apartamento dele, que ela tantas vezes fizera antes, ela pensava que era bom ela não ter deixado esse sentimento se perder.

Ele abriu a porta, um meio sorriso nos lábios e um abraço meio frouxo. Draco recebeu o presente com um agradecimento formal demais, quase como se eles fosse desconhecidos, e a puxou para dentro para poder fechar a porta.

Ginny fervia de raiva, mas pensou que, talvez, guardar as coisas do passado fosse melhor do que trazê-las a tona. Pelo menos no que, parecia, uma festa de comemoração.

Ela conheceu alguns amigos dele e também outros que nem ele parecia conhecer direito. Já escurecia e ela estava apoiada na varanda, sozinha, com uma sensação de Deja Vu incomodando-a há algum tempo.

Ele se aproximou com uma garota loira, os dois com um copo de bebida na mão.

"Ginny, que bom que você veio," ele sorriu, estendendo o copo para brindar, "essa é minha noiva, Astoria. Fiquei feliz que tudo que se passou entre a gente tenha sido superado e você tenha vindo prestigiar nosso noivado." Ginny deu seu melhor sorriso, fingindo brindar com o vazio e pedindo licença, em seguida, para sumir daquele lugar.

Ela não se sentia mais tão agradecida por ter sido convidada.

* * *

**N/A:** Para o Goodnight Bad Mornig 4.0 com o título '500 dias com ela' e faz par com 'On Your Mind'


	23. A decisão

**A Decisão**

Ela sabia que talvez fosse injusto com o marido e os filhos. Mas Harry suportaria mais facilmente a dor da perda do que a dor da separação.

Por um ano e meio ela havia se encontrado com Malfoy as escondidas mas, a cada dia, ela se sentia mais distante de Harry e sabia que apaixonar-se por Draco seria ridiculamente fácil. Foi difícil tomar a decisão de forjar a própria morte e fugir com Draco. E foi difícil o adeus silencioso no jantar da noite que antecedeu a sua 'morte'.

Mas foi mais fácil pensar num futuro com Draco do que vê-lo acontecer ao lado de Harry.

* * *

******N/A:** Drabble escrita para o GNBM 4.0 com o título "500 Dias Com Ela"


	24. Rosas e Tango

**Rosas e Tango**

Ela não sabia ao certo o que a tinha feito se apaixonar. Se era a delicadeza com que ele a tratava de vez em quando ou se era o quanto ele parecia vulnerável quando se perdia nos olhos dela. A única coisa que ele tinha certeza era que o Tango que eles haviam dançando em seu primeiro encontro tinha muito a ver e lhe doía profundamente pensar que havia dançado Tango uma última vez com ele em um bar sujo em Paris, um pouco antes do acidente. E as rosas vermelhas, que lembravam a cor da gravata dele em ambas as danças eram a única cor que jazia sob seu túmulo.

* * *

******N/A:** Drabble escrita para o GNBM 4.0 com o título "O último Tango em Paris". Baseada também na fic 'Sobre Sexo e Tango', por Alex Oliver Lupin. E para o projeto Secreto da DG, Opus Tesselatum


	25. Spend The Night With You

**Spend the Night With You**

Fazia parte do ritual deitar e ficar esperando alguns minutos até você chegar. Eu sabia que você viria mesmo quando demorava um pouco mais. Mas, de alguma forma, havia algo que você contava nos meus sonhos que me davam a certeza de que no dia seguinte você voltaria para me levar para bem longe.

E esses minutos de espera sempre eram os melhores. Meu coração ficava acelerado e, até eu tomar conhecimento da sua existência, eu nunca soube porque isso acontecia.

E eu sabia que por mais apertado que meu coração estivesse durante o dia, você estar lá para cuidar dele, durante a noite.

* * *

******N/A:** Drabble escrita para o GNBM 4.0 com o título "O Crepúsculos dos Deuses". Baseada também na fic 'Southern Girl', Por Mialle Lemos. E para o projeto Secreto da DG, Opus Tesselatum


	26. Culpa

**Culpa**

Não é que ele não pensasse em Draco. Ele tentava – e algo dentro dele parecia realmente chateado pelo loiro estar deixando de fazer parte de todos os seus pensamentos – mas ela não o deixava concentrar-se no garoto.

Não era exatamente ela, mas sim seus olhos e seu cabelo. Seu cheiro. Um toque despercebido de suas mãos pequenas sobre a dele. Coisas sem importância, que poderiam passar sem sequer serem notadas. Mas, por algum motivo, Harry não conseguia deixar passar.

E ele se sentia culpado. Draco nem precisava lançar-lhe aquele olhar vazio e meio sombrio quando ele voltava a barraca deles, depois de horas com Ginny. Ele se sentia culpado por estar gostando mais dos toques de Ginny, cheios de inocência, do que dos possessivos toques de Malfoy.

A culpa, porém, não era suficiente para fazê-lo parar.

* * *

******N/A:** Drabble escrita para o GNBM 4.0 com o título "Infidelidade". Baseada também na fic Aarde, Por Agata Ridlle. E para o projeto Secreto da DG, Opus Tesselatum

ALSO, fic dedica pra Agy, por ter uma paciência infinita e única comigo. Por ser tão querida, atenciosa, fofa, pelas aulas de pinhão, por acreditar em mim, por betar minhas coisas trashs (e algumas coisas boas) por me acolher no carnaval com muito, muito amor. So... (L)


	27. O que me faz Resistir

**O que me faz resistir**

E quando é noite, escuro e silêncio. E há fome, e há medo. E há você. E lá fora existe um destino a ser seguido. E eu sei que, pouco a pouco, vamos sendo guiados para a morte, mas ainda existe algo que não me deixa desistir.

E esse algo é a forma com que você me olha, mesmo no escuro, e me toca, as mãos tremendo, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Não adianta mentir e dizer que vai ficar tudo bem. Não vai.

Mas a gente vai tentar. E enquanto seus dedos estiverem junto dos meus não vamos desistir.

* * *

******N/A:** Drabble escrita para o GNBM 4.0 com o título "Zombieland". Baseada também na fic 'Don't Give Up', por Mialle Lemos. E para o projeto Secreto da DG, Opus Tesselatum


	28. Amor e Brigas

**Amor e Brigas**

E mesmo que sentisse falta dele enquanto ele estava longe era só ele chegar que sua paz acabava. Só conseguia dar-lhe respostas curtas e grossas. Não podia passar muito tempo no mesmo aposento que ele sem ter vontade de bater nele. Não podia ficar muito tempo perto sem ter vontade de matar um ao outro.

E algo, dentro dela, a dizia que ele era o homem errado. Mas quando ele estava longe. Quando seu coração navegava no mar por meses sem qualquer notícia, ela o amava como se nunca tivesse brigado com ele.

* * *

******N/A:** Drabble escrita para o GNBM 4.0 com o título "O Homem Errado". Baseada também na fic 'Distante', por Diana Prallon. E para o projeto Secreto da DG, Opus Tesselatum


	29. Identidades

**Identidades**

Ela bateu a porta dele, que com um resmungo a deixou entrar. Ela olhou aquele consultório cheio de diplomas, livros, papéis e percebeu que ele era um médico bem convincente. Pena que ela sabia a verdade.

Ginny se aproximou da mesa onde Draco estava sentado, fazendo anotações em um caderno. Ele ainda estava de jaleco branco e ela ainda estava com a roupa de enfermeira.

- Você não é um médico de verdade. – Ele ergueu os olhos do papel para encará-la.

- Como você tem tanta certeza disso? – Sem sequer se abalar, voltou a escrever.

- Porque eu também não sou uma enfermeira. – Ela estendeu um dispositivo de polícia em cima da mesa dele e Draco o analisou calmamente. Apoiou o livro em cima da mesa e se levantou, indo de encontro a ela.

Os dois estavam frente a frente. Um falso médico e uma falsa enfermeira. Ela era um pouco mais baixa que ele.

- Tudo bem, acho que você me pegou. – Ele pousou uma mão delicadamente na cintura dela e aproximou os rostos. Sentiu a respiração de Ginny descompassada, se misturando com a sua. Deu um sorriso de lado e a beijou.

Ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, aproximando mais os corpos e, no fundo, ela sabia que quando acordasse na manhã seguinte não haveria mais rastros dele.

* * *

******N/A:** Drabble escrita para o GNBM 4.0 com o título "Prenda-me se for Capaz"


	30. Apologize

**Apologize**

Harry sabia. E todos os dias de manhã, quando ele levantava da cama e depositava um beijo na testa de Ginny, que continuava dormindo tranquilamente, mas esboçava um sorriso, ele pensava sobre o que ele sabia e a perdoava.

E enquanto ele tomava banho ela entrava no banheiro, de sutiã e calcinha, sorria para ele e lhe dava bom dia e tudo que vinha a mente de Harry era quantas vezes ela não havia feito aquilo com _Malfoy_ no verão passado e, novamente, ele a perdoava.

E enquanto eles tomavam café ela fazia uma piada qualquer sobre o Ministério e pedia desculpas logo em seguida sobre o olhar reprovador dele, de quem pensa se _Malfoy_ a deixava falar o que quisesse a qualquer tempo e a perdoava mais uma vez.

E quando Harry chegava do trabalho ela massageava suas costas enquanto ouvia o relato do dia dele, e tudo que passava na cabeça dele era que ela e Malfoy faziam tudo isso deitados na cama, abraçados provavelmente, e, pela quarta vez no dia, ele a perdoava.

E desde o verão passado ele a perdoava pelo menos quatro vezes por dia, vinte e oito vezes por semana, cento e doze vezes por mês e mil quatrocentas e sessenta vezes por ano. Nenhuma delas era falada, mas Harry sabia que para eles conseguirem viver com um casal ele teria que a perdoar todos os dias por um erro que ela não considerava realmente um erro.

**

* * *

N/A: **Drabble escrita para o projeto GNBM, com o título 'Eu sei o que vocês fizeram no Verão Passado'.


	31. Perfect For You

**Perfect for You**

Ela vira as fotos do casamento no jornal e a única coisa que conseguiu pensar sobre a noiva de Malfoy, além de _totalmente sem graça_, era que ela se parecia com uma bonequinha de luxo.

Ginny até tentou fingir que a esposa de Draco ser muito mais bonita, delicada e feminina do que ela não tinha interferido em nada na escolha dele, mas no fundo ela sabia que isso tinha sido o motivo principal.

Quando ela entrou na mansão dos Malfoy para levar Albus para encontrar Scorpius ela viu Astoria passando pela sala usando roupas minúsculas e uma quantidade de blush que seria considerado um crime se ela não fosse uma boneca.

"Scorpius está no quarto dele, Albus." Malfoy surgiu de uma das várias portas do hall, um sorriso de lado que deixava Ginny extremamente irritada. "Ginevra. Como vai a separação?"

Ela deu um beijo na cabeça do filho antes dele desaparecer pela mansão e olhou torto para Draco.

"Você não perde uma chance de me provocar não é Malfoy?"

"E você não perde uma chance de vir me ver, Weasley." Ela fechou a cara. "Quer beber alguma coisa?"

Ele serviu duas taças de Firewhiskey e eles se sentaram no sofá da sala.

"Onde está Astoria?"

"Eu não sei, Ginny. Não sou babá dela."

"Eu sei. É marido."

"Alguém parece enciumada." Ele cutucou, tomando um gole da bebida. Ginny continuou o olhando torto.

"Você não poderia ter se casado com ninguém mais óbvio do que ela, Malfoy. Nem ninguém mais perfeita para você."

"Ah, você está enganada, Ginevra. Eu poderia ter me casado com você." Ele piscou para ela, virando sua bebida e se levantando do sofá, a deixando completamente sozinha na sala.

* * *

**N/A: **Drabble escrita para o projeto GNBM 4.0 com o título 'Bonequinha de Luxo'


	32. Hábitos franceses estranhos

**Hábitos estranhos franceses**

Ela estava sentada na mesa mais afastada do Pub, fumava um cigarro com um cheiro extremamente forte e segurava um livro de encadernação caseira sem título aparente. Seu cabelo ruivo estava repuxado em um coque bagunçado e ela não tinha cara de muitos amigos mas, mesmo assim, ele se aproximou.

Ela nem sequer levantou os olhos quando pediu que ele a deixasse em paz. Virou uma página do livro com a expressão mais entediada do mundo e tragou o cigarro, jogando fumaça diretamente na direção dele pelo canto da boca.

Ignorando qualquer pedido dela ele se aproximou da mesa e se sentou a frente da garota com cara de esnobe. Ele sempre soube que garotas que abusam dessas expressões são as mais frágeis e delicadas.

"Eu mandei sair."

Mas talvez esse não fosse o caso com essa em específico.

"O que eu te fiz?" Ele perguntou cruzando os braços e esticando as pernas por de baixo da mesa, lançando a ela um olhar cínico.

"Ainda nada. E quero que saia para que continue assim."

Ele deu uma risada desdenhosa, mas não se mexeu.

"Nunca me disseram que as francesas era tão más anfitriãs."

"Nunca me disseram que os franceses eram irritantes e insistentes. Mundo injusto."

"Você não fala muito."

"E você vai parar de falar se continuar me enchendo a paciência." Ela deu um sorriso cínico por trás do livro e fez um movimento para que ele saísse com a mão do cigarro.

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira para ficar um pouco mais confortável e continuou encarando-a.

"Qual seu nome?"

"Você está forçando a barra, amigo." Ela virou mais uma página, mas ele duvidava muito que ela estivesse prestando atenção em qualquer linha daquele livro. Ela estava dando respostas extensas demais.

"Vamos lá, não se faça de difícil." Ela suspirou e ergueu os olhos sem abaixar o livros.

"Se eu te disser meu nome, você me deixa em paz?"

"Sim, mas vai ter que me deixar te pagar uma bebida."

A garota apagou o cigarro com força no cinzeiro e bateu o livro na mesa.

"Você percebeu mesmo que eu estou na mesa mais afastada, tentei te ignorar durante toda essa nossa pseudo conversa e perguntei se, dando meu nome, você me deixaria em paz? O que te faz _pensar_ que eu aceitaria uma bebida paga por você sendo que eu nem conheço você, nem sei o seu nome!"

"Draco Malfoy, prazer." Ele deu um sorriso de lado, as mãos cruzadas sob a mesa.

A garota passou os dedos sob as têmporas, visivelmente irritada.

"Ginny. Mas me diga, o que te faz pensar que vou te deixar pagar uma bebida pra mim?"

Draco se ajeitou na cadeira, se inclinando para mais perto dela.

"Você poderia ter levantado e ido embora a qualquer minuto e não o fez."

* * *

** N/A:** Ficlet/Drabble escrita para o projeto Broken Everywhere com o item 'França'


	33. The Dracula's Castle

**Notas Iniciais: **Os personagens devem estar um pouco OOC, me desculpem. A fic tem a intenção de ser uma comédia meio escrachada, então nem liguem. E é, é comédia, então divirtam-se

**The Dracula's Castle**

"Porque é que estamos aqui mesmo, Draco?" Ginny tremia de frio e estava agarrada a um dos braços de seu namorado.

"Porque é legal, Ginny."

"Mas é frio aqui. E dá medo." Malfoy parou no lugar em que estava e a obrigou a soltar seu braço. Olhou a ruiva de cima a baixo e não conteve a expressão debochada no rosto.

"Ginny _Malfoy_, você está com medo de um castelinho?" A garota espalmou a mão no peito dele, furiosa.

"Vai se foder, Malfoy. Esse lugar é horrível e me dá arrepios. Vamos embora daqui."

"Ginny," ele parou e a segurou pelos ombros. Ela tentou focar apenas os olhos dele mas havia um quadro terrivelmente assustador atrás dele que a desviava a atenção. Engoliu em seco. "A idéia de vir para a Romênia foi _sua_."

"Eu sei, eu _sei_. Mas eu não estava pensando em visitar castelos, Draco. Pensei em algo menos..."

"Assustador?" Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e ele passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela, a trazendo para perto. "Não se preocupe eu estou aqui."

"Pff," ela disse, apertando o braço magrelo de Draco. "Os fantasmas vão mesmo ter muito medo de você, querido."

Draco estava sumido há quase quinze minutos e Ginny já estava começando a surtar. O castelo parecia ainda mais assustador do que quando estavam juntos. A ruiva girava a cabeça rapidamente para todos os lados tentando encontrar a saída que ele tinha pego para ir ao banheiro.

A garota colou em uma das paredes e começou a subir e descer escadas, procurando o namorado. Não via nenhuma placa de banheiro e, depois, percebeu que _obviamente_ não haveria placas. Era um castelo e pessoas tinham _morado_ ali.

Ginny olhou para o quadro de um homem barbudo e engoliu em seco, pensando que pessoas _macabras_ tinham _morado_ ali.

Começava a escurecer e só se ouviam os passos dela e sua respiração pesada. Faltavam alguns passos para ela chegar ao fim do único corredor onde ela ainda não havia procurado Draco. Estava preocupada, pensando que talvez pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa com ele. Caminhava devagar, a luz começava a ficar escassa e ela estava cada vez mais nervosa.

Um vulto apareceu em sua frente sem que ela pudesse dizer que onde exatamente ele tinha vindo e Ginny gritou. Seu gritou ecoou por todo o castelo e foi seguido por uma alta e divertida gargalhada. Draco estava ajoelhado no chão, rindo desesperadamente e Ginny precisou de alguns segundos para se recuperar e entender o que tinha acontecido.

Draco Malfoy seria um cara _morto_.

"Eu não acredito que você caiu. E não acredito que me deu um soco no nariz." Ele segurava um saco de gelo em cima do nariz. Estavam indo em direção a saída e Ginny ainda tinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão irritada.

"Não acredito que fez tudo isso só para me assustar. Seu idiota, bem feito." Ela o empurrou e ele desequilibrou. Os dois entraram na lojinha do castelo que antecedia a saída para o estacionamento.

"Sabe o mais engraçado?" Ginny o olhou, ainda séria. "A primeira coisa que falaram quando entramos é que só tinha banheiro aqui fora. E você caiu _mesmo assim_." Draco deu um sorriso de lado e continuou andando em direção ao carro, deixando uma Ginny ainda mais puta consigo mesma para trás.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic feita para o Projeto Broken Everywhere da DG, com o item 'Romênia'. espero que gostem (L)


	34. Her Hair

**Her Hair**

Parecia um pouco extremista e, talvez, até surreal, mas Ginny tinha que fazer aquilo.

Estava sentada há mais de uma hora apenas observando a tesoura a sua frente, hesitando um pouco. Ela gostava de seu cabelo, mas ele estava tão comprido, ele significava tanto para Harry, que ela tinha que cortar para se sentir _livre_.

Mesmo depois de ter terminado com Harry, o choque da família, a insistência dele e de Ron para que voltasse a ficar juntos e, finalmente, a aceitação de que ela _não queria_ mais nada com ele, Ginny sentia que havia algo errado.

É claro que ela acreditava que Harry realmente gostava dela, mas tinha algo em relação ao cabelo ruivo que a incomodava. Harry parecia querer casar com ela mais porque, assim, faria parte da família Weasley do que porque gostava dela. E isso doía.

Então ela cortaria o cabelo, se livraria daquele pesado símbolo, de que ela sempre foi a única garota Weasley e a única chance de Harry e assumiria o namoro com Draco.

Draco não se importaria com a cor do seu cabelo ou o tamanho dele ou que ele significava fazer parte dos Weasley. Draco, na verdade, não se importava nem um pouco em ficar próximo dos Weasley, ele tinha medo e Ginny achava aquilo engraçado.

Mas o importante era que Draco não tinha deixado a cor dos cabelos dela ser levado em conta em sua decisão de ficar com ela. É claro que eles passariam por muitos problemas, mas ele estava preparado para lidar com tudo isso ao lado dela e era isso que importava.

Ginny então passou a tesoura pelo cabelo e foi se juntar ao resto da família para o jantar. Talvez ela tivesse que morar com Malfoy por um tempo, mas essa possibilidade apenas a fez rir e ficar mais ansiosa pela reação de todos.

**N/A: **Fic escrita para o projeto Photoboot, da seção DG, no fórum 6v, com a imagem 13. E postada no antes que a Diana venha me caçar porque eu nunca posto nada.

Amor,

Lih.


	35. Not Guilty

**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Título:** Not Guilty  
**Citação:** 06.

Elena: What does it mean?  
(O que isso significa?)  
Damon: What does it mean? It means I'm an idiot. Cause I thought for one second that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore.  
(O que significa? Significa que eu sou um idiota. Porque eu pensei, por um segundo, que eu não teria mais que me sentir culpado.)  
Elena: Wait, what're you talking about? Guilty for what?  
(Espera, do que você está falando? Culpado pelo que?)  
Damon: For wanting what I want.  
(Por ter o que eu quero.)  
Elena: Damon.  
Damon: I know. Believe me I get it. Brother's girl and all.  
(Eu sei. Acredite, eu entendo. Namorada do irmão e tudo mais.  
(Quase vai embora)  
Damon: No. No. You know what? If I'm going to feel guilty about something, I'm going to feel guilty about this"  
(Não. Não. Quer saber? Se eu vou me sentir culpado sobre alguma coisa, vou me sentir culpado sobre isso.)

**Not Guilty**

Tudo era perfeito ao lado dele. Tudo parecia certo, por mais que os dois carregassem dentro de si uma culpa que não havia como ser negada. Ginny beijava Draco e conseguia se esquecer completamente de que era casada, mas todas as vezes que tinha que se despedir do amante ou quando inventava uma mentira para o marido, eram nesses momentos em que a culpa a dominava. Porque havia algo para se sentir culpada.

E por mais que os dois tivessem tentado negar, por mais que eles tivessem prometido ficar afastados, não se comunicar de forma alguma, por mais que Ginny amasse Harry e Draco amasse Astoria, existia algo que eles queriam e se apenas por querer eles já se sentiam culpados, então eles queriam tudo, para ter algo pelo qual sentir culpa.

Então os dois agiam como se fossem namorados vivendo dentro de quatro paredes. Os dois esqueciam qualquer outra pessoa no mundo quando estavam juntos e deitavam com a culpa quando voltavam para casa.

"Vale a pena." Ginny disse certa noite para Draco.

"O que?" Ele perguntou, passando as mãos pelas costas nuas dela.

"Isso. Você. Vale à pena a culpa que sinto. Vale à pena tudo que temos que fazer."

"Eu sei." Ele a beijou nos lábios e, naquela noite, Ginny voltou para casa começando a pensar se aquilo era mesmo tão errado.


	36. Not Right Now

**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Título:** Not Right Now  
**Citação:** 18

Elena: You can't kiss me again.  
(Você não pode me beijar de novo.)  
Damon: I know.  
(Eu sei.)  
Elena: I can't. It's not right.  
(Eu não posso. Não é certo.)  
Damon: It's right, it's just not right now  
(É certo, só não é certo agora.)-

**Not Right Now**

Ele a puxa pelo pulso no meio daquele caos e a beija. Com vontade, mas sem amor nenhum. Ele não a ama naquele momento, no final de seu sétimo ano, no último dia de aula, no meio de tantas pessoas. Ele não liga, na verdade, se existem pessoas em volta, todos estão preocupados demais com seus próprios problemas para reparar que Draco puxou Ginny e a beijou.

Ele a pressiona na parede e aperta sua cintura, suas mãos dançam no corpo da garota, que retribui com a mesma intensidade. Ela o ama, e isso é errado porque, naquele momento, ela pertence ao Harry. Ela sussurra contra os lábios dele que aquilo é errado, mas Draco a ignora.

E quando ele a encontra, ele a pega nos braços e ele a beija com todo o amor que ele fingia não sentir no último beijo. E ela sussurra no ouvido dele o quanto aquilo parece certo e ele apenas diz que sempre foi certo, só não era o momento certo. E não há mais dúvidas ou erros.


	37. It Hurts So Bad

**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Título:** It Hurts so Bad  
**Citação:** 12. 12. "He needs you, that's very me"  
(Ele precisa de você, isso é muito eu)

**It Hurts so Bad**

Draco a amava, e amava tanto que doía. As vezes, no meio da noite, ele acordava assustado, com medo que ela tivesse partido, e quando a via dormindo ao seu lado, se acalmava e conseguia adormecer novamente. No meio da tarde ele precisava ligar para ela só para ter certeza de que ela estaria em casa quando ele voltasse.

Ele a amava tanto e demorou tanto tempo para perceber e admitir isso que, secretamente, passava noites em claro pensando na culpa que tinha por não ter beijado ela no dia em que pensou nisso pela primeira vez. E o amor era tão estranho para Draco, mas ele podia senti-lo correndo pelo seu corpo todo quando estava com Ginny.

E, por mais que ela estivesse separada de Harry, Draco abriu mão dela quando descobriu que o filho não era dele. Por mais que ele precisasse dele para viver, naquele momento, Harry e o filho precisariam mais, então Draco a deixou ir. Mas ele nunca deixou de amá-la.


	38. Sobre o Amor e Decisões Erradas I

**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Título:** Sobre o Amor e Decisões Erradas I  
**Citação: **"I got all whole and healed and you don't show up. And now it's all ruined because you took so long to come home! And I couldn't even find that bottle of champagne(...) I'm still mad at you and I don't know if I trust you, I wanna trust you, but I don't know if I do. So I'm just gonna try, I'm gonna try and trust you. Because I believe that, we can be extraordinary together rather than ordinary apart and I wanna be...[kiss]"

**Sobre o Amor e Decisões Erradas I**

Harry tinha partido naquela manhã e Ginny jamais seria capaz de esquecer a decepção e a tristeza em seu rosto. E nem pensar em Draco chegando, se mudando junto com ela, nem mesmo isso conseguia tirar Harry de sua cabeça e, nesse momento, ela pensava se tinha feito a escolha certa. A incerteza de uma vida ao lado de Draco Malfoy sobre a certeza de uma família com Harry Potter.

Metade de seus irmãos deixaram de falar com ela, sua mãe, apesar de tentar apoiá-la não conseguia entender porque ela tinha largado Harry. Mas a verdade é que eles não sabiam de nada.

Eles não sabiam de todo o tempo que ela passou como Draco, de como ele era atencioso e romântico e maravilhoso e de como ele dizia que eles deviam largar tudo para ficar juntos. E foi isso que ela fez, ela largou toda a certeza e tudo que construiu em sua vida por esse momento onde ela espera Draco chegar em casa.

E nesse momento de espera Ginny percebe que não há porque ter dúvidas sobre os dois. E então, ele não aparece.


	39. Sobre O Amor e Decisões Erradas II

**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Título:** Sobre o Amor e Decisões Erradas II  
**Citação: **"I got all whole and healed and you don't show up. And now it's all ruined because you took so long to come home! And I couldn't even find that bottle of champagne(...) I'm still mad at you and I don't know if I trust you, I wanna trust you, but I don't know if I do. So I'm just gonna try, I'm gonna try and trust you. Because I believe that, we can be extraordinary together rather than ordinary apart and I wanna be...[kiss]"

**Sobre o Amor e Decisões Erradas II**

Ginny está em pedaços enquanto Draco a observa sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Ele nunca foi muito bom em lidar com sentimentos e mal aprendeu a aceitar os bons e agora tem que lidar com esse turbilhão de coisas ruins que Ginny está sentindo. Ele se sente mal por fazê-la ficar dessa forma e por não saber como agir. Draco começa a acreditar que tomaram a decisão errada e isso parte seu coração.

Ele pediu desculpas, ele tentou se aproximar dela mas ela recuou. Ela não o olha nos olhos, ela apenas murmura o quanto ela foi estúpida em confiar nele e isso o machuca.

Draco tenta explicar que não estava ali porque seus pais não queriam deixá-lo cometer esse erro e ele demorou para conseguir convencê-los de que era isso que ele realmente queria, mas no fundo do coração de Ginny ela não conseguia acreditar nele.

E doía porque ela queria acreditar nele, ela queria estar com ele e ficar com ele. Ela queria confiar nele mais do que tudo, mas Ginny simplesmente não sabia se conseguiria.

E quando ela baixa a guarda ele se aproxima, levante seu queixo, a olha nos olhos e diz o quanto a ama e o quanto ele sabe que aquilo que eles estão fazendo não é um erro. E então, ela acredita.


	40. For a Change

**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Título:** For a Change  
**Citação:**"We loved each other once, didn't we? I think it was love."

**For a Change**

Ele estava desesperado, seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar e tentar entender porque seu casamento estava caindo aos pedaços na sua frente. Seu casamento perfeito, com a mulher perfeita e os filhos perfeitos. E Ginny parecia tão fria sobre isso, seu olhar era tão distante quando ela disse que estava grávida de outro homem, e ela nem precisava dizer seu nome. Harry sabia.

E doía, não porque Draco fosse alguém de quem ele não esperaria isso, não porque ele não soubesse que as noites em que ela chegava em casa ou saía com as amigas eram, na verdade, as noites que ela passava com o amante. Mas saber tudo isso não o afetava tanto enquanto ele ainda mantinha o pensamento de que, no final do dia, era para a casa deles que ela voltava. E não importava o quanto ela estivesse infeliz dentro de casa, o quanto ela e Harry não se falavam mais. Era pelos filhos, nunca por amor.

Tudo que ele queria saber era o que mudou. Porque os filhos não eram mais importantes o suficiente para fazê-la ficar e, de alguma forma, isso deixava Harry irritado com eles. Não que fosse culpa deles, mas Harry não poderia suportar a culpa sozinho. E ele disse que poderia criar o pequeno Malfoy juntos, mas Ginny disse que isso seria errado e seus olhos brilharam quando ela pensou na possibilidade de sair de casa.

Ginny estava infeliz no casamento e se mudaria para morar com Draco Malfoy e criar seu filho e era isso que doía mais.

"Mas nós nos amamos uma vez, não amamos?"

"Harry, nem sempre o amor é suficiente." E é tão fria a forma com que ela fala e levanta e vai embora que tudo se despedaça a volta de Harry e o amor não é mais suficiente para nada.


	41. Pie

**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Título:** Pie  
**Citação:**"Okay here it is. Your choice. It' s simple. Her or me. And I'm sure she' s really great. But Derek... I love you... in a really, really big ... pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window...unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you. So pick me. Choose me. Love me. I'll be at Joe' s tonight. So if you do decide to sign the papers meet me there""Okay here it is. Your choice. It' s simple. Her or me. And I'm sure she' s really great. But Derek... I love you... in a really, really big ... pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window...unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you. So pick me. Choose me. Love me. I'll be at Joe' s tonight. So if you do decide to sign the papers meet me there"

**Pie**

E ele estava sentado esperando. E seu coração batia forte e sua cabeça girava com todas as possibilidades. E se ela aparecesse? Ou pior, e se ela não aparecesse? Por mais que Draco pudesse lidar com a decepção de não ver Ginny entrando pela porta do restaurante porque ela decidiu ficar com Harry, não era para isso que ele estava preparado. E por mais que isso soasse egoísta ele só queria que ela aparecesse logo, que ela não desse explicações, apenas fosse embora.

E passam-se duas, três horas e Draco pensa que talvez seu ultimato de escolher Harry ou ele tenha sido um pouco duro demais, um pouco apressado demais. Eles estavam se vendo há tão pouco tempo, quatro ou cinco meses, talvez, mas de alguma forma ele sabia que Ginny era a mulher de sua vida e não aceitaria vê-la infeliz ao lado de Harry.

Pouco antes das duas ele jogou o dinheiro sobre a mesa e saiu do restaurante, as esperanças despedaçadas quando ele ouvi seu nome.

"Draco," ela se aproximou, os cabelos ruivos presos no topo da cabeça, enrolada em um sobretudo, nenhuma mala a vista.

"Não quero ouvir suas explicações, Ginny. Me desculpe se meu ultimato te incomodou, mas não posso viver nessa angústia de incerteza."

"Me deixe falar," ela pediu, segurando-o pelo braço. "Eu fui para casa e comecei a arrumar a mala quando algo me ocorreu. Eu não quero me mudar, gosto da minha casa."

"Tudo bem, você pode ficar com Harry, eu vou sobreviver" secamente tirou o braço da mão dela, mas ela não o deixou se afastar.

"Eu não quero ficar com Harry, Draco. Eu quero ficar com você. Eu só não quero ir morar com você em outro lugar, quero que venha morar comigo. Agora. Hoje. Quero compensar todas as coisas que você sempre fez para deixar o seu amor claro para mim enquanto me esperava decidir entre você e ele. Quero ouvir as músicas que você gosta alto e quero cozinha para você e quero que você coma o último pedaço de torta. Eu escolhi você Draco. Demorei porque esperei Harry sair de casa, e demorei porque decidi que devíamos começar agora a nossa vida nova. Vamos entrar antes que congelemos aqui fora e vamos comer uma torta."


	42. Comum

**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Título:** Comum  
**Citação:** "Vince: "It's not as if I've ever done anything."  
(Não é como se eu já tivesse feito algo de importante.)  
Stuart: "You've done nothing, Vince. You go to work, you go for a drink. You sit at home and watch cheap science fiction. Small and tiny world. What is there… that's so impressive about that? What is there to love?"  
(Você nunca fez nada, Vince. Você vai pro trabalho, vai ao bar. Senta em casa e assiste ficção cientifica de má qualidade. É um mundo minúsculo e irrelevante. O que há de tão impressionante nisso? O que tem para se amar?)  
Vince: "Yeah."  
(É...)  
Stuart: "…It was good enough for me."

**Comum**

Por mais que ele seja comum, por mais que ele não se destaque em uma multidão ou não saiba fazer nada realmente impressionante, ele pode cozinhar e pode tomar conta de você. Ele pode te amar e deixar você amá-lo de volta e isso é suficiente.

Você nem sequer entende como poderia escolher Harry ao invés dele, mas tampouco entende como pode não escolhe-lo. Harry é magnifico, ele supera o insuperável. Ele tem todo dinheiro que você sonhou em ter, ele tem o emprego mais complicado do mundo e consegue ser excelente nele, ele gasta todas as horas de seu dia pensando em acabar com qualquer resquício de maldade que tenha sobrado na humanidade. O único problema, Ginny, é que Harry não tem tempo para cuidar de você. Quando você se deita para dormir a noite ele ainda não chegou e quando acorda na manhã seguinte ele já está fora. Vocês se veem aos finais de semana, mas ele sempre fala do trabalho, ele pensa no trabalho vinte e quatro horas por dia e não sobra nem um minuto para pensar em você. Ele te ama, mas não é o suficiente.

Enquanto Draco pode te deixar cair na rotina e pode te tirar dela. Ele pode te surpreender com flores e pode te fazer cafuné até você cair no sono. Ele pode ser um grosso enquanto toma café da manhã e te surpreender com um jantar romântico a noite. Ele pode ser tão excepcional na sua vida e no seu coração que te amar e você amá-lo de volta acaba sendo só uma consequência dessa vida comum e magnifica que vocês vão viver juntos.


	43. The End

**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Título:** The End  
**Citação: **I was staying in a relationship that was so safe and comfortable, but then I met this man that made me feel... alive. This kind of feelings just won't be ignored. I owned it to myself to explore them

**The End**

Ela chega em casa e ele a beija na bochecha. Não há vontade para um abraço ou um beijo de verdade. Eles jantam e o silencio é tão profundo que eles quase conseguem ouvir o coração um do outro, mas não há o que se ouvir já que faz tempo demais que ele parou de mexer dessa forma com ela.

Ela lava os pratos, ele arruma o já arrumado da sala. Eles se sentam para ler um livro e Ginny está tão entretida que nem percebe quando Harry sobe para se deitar. Quando o sol nasce ela está deitada no sofá da sala e não sentiu falta de estar com ele na cama. Ginny pode fingir que ama Harry o quanto quiser, mas quando ele sai para o trabalho ela não fica com saudades. Ela gosta de não ter que dividir o silêncio do fim daquele amor com ele. É tão difícil e dói tanto.

_O fim do amor é ainda mais triste do que o nosso fim._

Ele passa na rua e só o sorriso dele é capaz de fazer você se arrepiar inteira. Não é que você queira, não é que você esteja procurando por alguém que te faça sentir viva do jeito que se sentiu um dia com Harry, mas é tão involuntário, é tão real que dói dentro de você.

Dói porque só então você entende que o amor entre vocês acabou, só então você perceber que tudo se despedaçou e vocês vivem uma vida toda ensaiada. Não é rotina, é só o fim do amor.

Você volta para casa com tudo engasgado na garganta, você não sabe bem o que dizer ou como dizer. Não sabe como explicar que o que te machuca mais é o fim do amor e não o fato de que nenhum de vocês quer continuar junto. Por fim você diz pra ele _"tem coisa mais autodestrutiva do que insistir sem fé nenhuma?"._Harry não diz nada, não porque não haja nada a ser dito, mas porque ele simplesmente pensou que ainda havia alguma coisa viva em vocês. E não há.


	44. Without You

**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Título:** Without You  
**Citação:**"Have you never met a woman who inspires you to love? Until your every sense is filled with her? You inhale her. You taste her. You see your unborn children in her eyes and know that your heart has at last found a home. Your life begins with her, and without her it must surely end."

**Wthout You**

Draco não sabia ainda, mas a vida sem Ginny perderia todo o sentido. Ele acordava todos os dias e se virava para observá-la dormindo. Ele podia passar horas apenas mexendo em seu cabelo até que ela acordasse, mas não abrisse os olhos, porque queria continuar a ganhar atenção dele. Draco nunca se viu uma pessoa romântica ou melosa mas com ela as coisas fluíam tão naturalmente que era impossível para ele não ser desse jeito e, por mais surpreendente que fosse, ele gostava do Draco que havia se tornado com ela.

Ele certamente a amava, mas amava também a pessoa que ela o fazia ser e isso preenchia todo seu coração e seu passado, tão obscuro e errado, ficava fora de foco em sua mente. Naqueles momentos com ela não havia nada que o deixasse culpado ou infeliz.

Eles tomavam café da manhã juntos antes de irem para o trabalho e, ele sabia, que na noite seguinte ela teria que ficar em casa já que Potter voltaria de viagem. E quando ela partia, quando ela voltava para sua vida real, a casa de Draco ficava tão incrivelmente silenciosa, que doía.

E eles faziam planos para que ela o deixasse e se mudasse para a casa de Draco. Faziam planos para que os dois pudessem ficar juntos e, mesmo com todas as coisas que podiam dar errado, eles tinham certeza de que tudo ficaria bem, contato que ficassem juntos.

Quando ela apareceu, na semana seguinte, Draco mal podia esperar para abraça-la e estar junto dela. Ginny havia se tornado uma parte tão importante de sua vida – ela havia se tornado a própria vida – que ele quase desabou quando ela disse que estava grávida, e que iria se casar com Harry, e que eles teriam que deixar de se ver. E tudo que ele vinha construindo se despedaçou na sua frente enquanto ela se virava e ia embora. Ele ficou sozinho e por mais que ele quisesse passar por isso, superá-la e fingir que estava tudo bem, não havia mais vida dentro dele para ser levada. Não havia mais nada.


	45. Start Over

**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Título:** Start Over  
**Citação:**I was staying in a relationship that was so safe and comfortable, but then I met this man that made me feel... alive. This kind of feelings just won't be ignored. I owned it to myself to explore them  
**Observação: **Pra Di, que nunca vai me deixar fugir dessa seção. 3

**Start Over**

É o jeito com que ele a olha, como se ela fosse a única mulher no mundo inteiro. E o jeito com que seus dedos contornam braços, pescoço, rosto e a fazem se arrepiar dessa forma que ela não sabe explicar. É o sorriso involuntário que ela dá quando pensa nele, não importa onde ela esteja. É o querer e saber o que quer e ficar insegura e se sentir com quinze anos de novo. E querer estar com ele não importa o quão brava ela possa ter ficado por ele não ter aparecido na noite anterior. É a forma com que ele faz seu coração quase sair pela boca quando olha dentro dos seus olhos, quando ela tem a impressão de que ele está lendo tudo que há dentro dela e está amando tudo isso. É ele dizer que quer consertar as coisas quebradas e tomar decisões erradas junto com ela. É ele abraça-la e ela desejar que ele nunca a solte porque Ginny não se lembra como é não estar apaixonada por Draco. É como ele a faz sentir viva e ter vontade de fugir de casa, de largar tudo pra trás e começar de novo, com ele.


	46. Rótulos

**Título:** Rótulos  
**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Citação: **"I just want to be with her. All the time. I want to hear about her day. I want to tell her about mine. I want to hold her hand and smell her hair. Pfffft. But I don't want to be her stupid boyfriend."

**Rótulos**

"Você precisa saber," ele diz bem baixinho enquanto passa a mão pelo cabelo dela. Ela ergue os olhos e o observa dar um meio sorriso. "Eu não gosto de rótulos." Ginny o observa ainda mais intrigada. "Você não vai me ouvir dizer que sou seu namorado. Você não precisa disso pra saber que eu sou. É só você perceber o jeito com que olho pra você, e o jeito como te seguro, como se você fosse a única garota desse mundo pra mim. E você é. A única. E não existe ninguém nesse mundo que me faça sentir desse jeito. E você não vai me ouvir repetir isso, Ginny, só no dia do nosso casamento. E nós vamos nos casar, não se preocupe. E você deve estar se perguntando como é que eu sei disso, é tão cedo. Eu sei disso desde a primeira vez que te vi. Quando olhei nos seus olhos eu sabia que você seria minha mulher, um dia. E eu quero que seja. E esse vai ser o único rótulo que você vai receber de mim, e vai ser daqui há um bom tempo. Por enquanto eu só quero estar com você, sentir o seu cheiro, sentir sua falta. Mas eu não quero ser seu namorado. Só quero ser o Draco."


	47. Both Sides of The Story

**Título:** Both Sides of The Story  
**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Citação:**"We loved each other once, didn't we? I think it was love."

**Both Sides of The Story**

Ele a observou empacotar as coisas e observou o quanto a casa ficava gradativamente vazia sem as coisas dela. Meio armário vazio, meia casa vazia, meio coração vazio. E Ginny não o olhava nos olhos, nunca. E Harry se sentia culpado, se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo. Ele não queria ter tido aquele caso com Pansy, ele não a amava da forma que amava Ginny e vê-la ir embora pelos erros que cometeu o deixava em pedaços.

"Nós nos amamos uma vez, não amamos? Podemos tentar de novo. Podemos fazer isso dar certo." E Ginny o olhava de relance antes de continuar fazendo suas coisas. E ela se sentia horrível por fazê-lo viver com essa culpa, por fazê-lo carregar o fim do casamento e do amor deles nas costas quando tudo era culpa dela, que não conseguia ficar longe de Draco Malfoy.

Mas no fundo ela sabia que seria melhor Harry viver com o fim do amor deles do que com o fato de que ela preferiu Draco.


	48. Previsível

**Título:** Previsível  
**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Citação:** "You are unbelievable. As soon as I think I have you all figured out, you go and do something so... outrageous that challenges me in ways no one else would ever think of."  
**Observação: **UA

**Previsível**

Ele estava acostumado a lidar com garotas. Ele sempre, sempre sabia o que elas queriam ou o que elas gostavam. Ele levava flores, ele era doce e educado, ele pagava as coisas, ele ria de suas piadas mesmo que elas não tivessem graça, ele as levava pra casa, ia embora e voltava dez minutos depois, dizendo que havia esquecido uma coisa e, quando elas perguntavam o que era, ele as beijava. Mas não foi assim com Ginny.

Ele levou flores para as quais ela mal ligou, só sorrindo e agradecendo. Ela saiu do carro antes que ele pudesse ter tempo de abrir a porta para ela e quando ele tentou pagar a conta sozinho Ginny disse que ficaria ofendida se ele não a deixasse pagar uma parte. Eles acabaram indo tomar um café que ela disse que ia pagar já que a ideia tinha sido dela e contou a pior piada que ouviu na vida e, ainda assim, Draco riu. Ela brigou com ele porque ele riu, não gostava de ser tratada daquele jeito. Era mesmo a pior piada que eles já ouviram na vida. Ele a levou em casa e quando foi tentar beijá-la na bochecha, para se despedir, ela segurou seu rosto e o beijou. Ela disse que apesar das coisas previsíveis que ele fazia em um encontro, ela não podia deixa-lo ir embora. E por isso Draco se apaixonou por Ginny.


	49. Erros

**Título:** Erros  
**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Citação:** "Just because we can't be together, doesn't mean I won't love you"  
**Observação: **UA

**Erros**

E ela tinha que fazer aquela escolha, naquele momento. Ela tinha menos de dez segundos para decidir o que ela faria do resto da sua vida. Ela olhou dentro dos olhos de Harry enquanto ele falava "eu aceito" e seu coração parecia acelerado. E no momento em que ela deveria dizer, no momento em que ela deveria acreditar que aceitaria e seria feliz vivendo o resto de sua vida ao lado de Harry, seus olhos escorregaram, procurando os de Draco no fundo da Igreja. E ela soube, então, que deveria ter dito que não aceitava. Mas as palavras já tinham saído, e Draco já havia ido embora e, em algum momento, ela pensou em ligar pra ele dizendo que mesmo que eles não pudessem ficar juntos, que mesmo que ela fosse se arrepender de não ter pensado antes de aceitar o pedido de casamento, ela nunca conseguiria deixar de amá-lo.


	50. We Fight, We Break Up

**Título:** We Fight, We Break Up  
**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Citação:**"Have you never met a woman who inspires you to love? Until your every sense is filled with her? You inhale her. You taste her. You see your unborn children in her eyes and know that your heart has at last found a home. Your life begins with her, and without her it must surely end."

**We Fight, We Break Up**

E eles brigavam tanto, apesar de nem saberem exatamente por que. E ela gritava e ele pedia para ela parar de gritar, mas também gritava. E eles choravam, sozinhos. E nunca choravam juntos e nunca pediam desculpas. E ele se sentia completamente sozinho quando brigava com ela e sentia que sua vida perdia todo o sentido e não via porque ir para o trabalho e depois voltar pra casa, se ela não estaria lá. E ela ficava em casa e pensava nele e quando dava o horário que ele chegava em casa normalmente, ela prendia a respiração tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, tentando ouvir qualquer coisa que dissesse que ele finalmente tinha voltado pra casa.

E quando ela menos esperava ele bateu na porta de sua casa, e ele entrou sem pedir, e ele a beijou e sentiu como se não fosse para casa há tanto tempo. E ela finalmente entendeu que o vazio que sentia era porque ele estava longe e ela não podia, ela não conseguia, ficar longe dele. E eles pediram desculpas por mais que não soubessem o que tinham feito. E Draco disse que nunca mais se afastaria dela. E Ginny estava em casa, finalmente.


	51. You and Me, Part I

**Título:** You and Me, Part I  
**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Citação:**

Blair: Why aren't you in Europe?  
(Por que você não está na Europa?)  
Chuck: I was in Paris, but only to get your favourite macaroons from Pierre Hermès  
(Eu estava em Paris, mas só para pegar seus doces favoritos na Pierre Hermès.)  
Blair: And Germany?  
(E na Alemanha?)  
Chuck: To pick up your favorite Falke stockings, you know how I adore them.  
(Para comprar suas meias Falke preferidas, eu sei o quanto você as adora.)  
Blair: What are you doing here then?  
(O que você está fazendo aqui, então?)  
Chuck: You were right. I was a coward running away again. Everywhere I went, you caught up with me so I have to come back.  
(Você tinha razão. Eu fui um covarde, fugindo de novo. Em todos os lugares que eu fui, você estava comigo, então eu tive que voltar.)  
Blair: I Wanna believe you, but I can't. You hurt me too many times.  
(Eu quero acreditar em você, mas não posso. Você me machucou vezes demais.)  
Chuck: You can believe me this time.  
(Você pode acreditar em mim dessa vez.)  
Blair: Oh, that's it?  
(Ah, é mesmo?)  
Chuck: I love you too. [They kiss]  
(Eu também te amo.)  
Blair: Like, can you say it twice [They kiss again] No, I'm serious, say it twice  
(Tipo, você pode dizer isso duas vezes? Não, é sério, fale duas vezes.)  
Chuck: I love you, I love you, that's three, four, I love you.  
(Eu te amo, eu te amo, essa foi a terceira, quatro, eu te amo...)

**You and Me, Part I**

Por mais que ele tentasse se livrar dela, lá estava ela, perturbando seus pensamentos, atrapalhando as coisas que ele precisava fazer. E ele tentou afastá-la de sua mente, mas em todos os lugares que ia, em todas as coisas que fazia, havia algo para trazê-la de volta e era tão frustrante porque ela estava tão longe e, ainda assim, ele conseguia ouvir sua voz na sua cabeça, como se a tivesse visto no dia anterior, como se estivesse com ela naquele momento.

Draco fez de tudo para não pensar em Ginny, mas era tão difícil. Ele se empenhou mais do que nunca no trabalho, mas sempre se lembrava do jeito que ela dizia para ele ter coragem e terminar logo o que ele tinha que fazer, só pra eles poderem ficar juntos. Ele tentou ir para lugares onde nunca esteve com ela mas sempre acabava se deixando voltar aos lugares dela, a sua sorveteria preferida ou ao parque que ela gostava de ficar sentada, jogando conversa fora e apenas segurando sua mão. E ele tentou não pensar nela, mas sempre que se deitava na cama, ele lembrava do jeito dela, do jeito que ela falava, da sua risada. E doía. Sentir falta dela doía mais do que Draco poderia pensar.

E ele percebeu, então, que tinha que voltar, que tinha que procura-la e dizer o quanto sentia sua falta, o quanto queria estar com ela.


	52. You and Me, Part II

**Título:** You and Me, Part II  
**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Citação:**

Blair: Why aren't you in Europe?  
(Por que você não está na Europa?)  
Chuck: I was in Paris, but only to get your favourite macaroons from Pierre Hermès  
(Eu estava em Paris, mas só para pegar seus doces favoritos na Pierre Hermès.)  
Blair: And Germany?  
(E na Alemanha?)  
Chuck: To pick up your favorite Falke stockings, you know how I adore them.  
(Para comprar suas meias Falke preferidas, eu sei o quanto você as adora.)  
Blair: What are you doing here then?  
(O que você está fazendo aqui, então?)  
Chuck: You were right. I was a coward running away again. Everywhere I went, you caught up with me so I have to come back.  
(Você tinha razão. Eu fui um covarde, fugindo de novo. Em todos os lugares que eu fui, você estava comigo, então eu tive que voltar.)  
Blair: I Wanna believe you, but I can't. You hurt me too many times.  
(Eu quero acreditar em você, mas não posso. Você me machucou vezes demais.)  
Chuck: You can believe me this time.  
(Você pode acreditar em mim dessa vez.)  
Blair: Oh, that's it?  
(Ah, é mesmo?)  
Chuck: I love you too. [They kiss]  
(Eu também te amo.)  
Blair: Like, can you say it twice [They kiss again] No, I'm serious, say it twice  
(Tipo, você pode dizer isso duas vezes? Não, é sério, fale duas vezes.)  
Chuck: I love you, I love you, that's three, four, I love you.  
(Eu te amo, eu te amo, essa foi a terceira, quatro, eu te amo...)

**You and Me, Part II**

Draco foi atrás dela. Draco voltou para a cidade onde ela estava e a procurou em todos os lugares que sabia que ela poderia estar. Draco foi ao seu restaurante preferido e foi a sua loja preferida. E quase desistiu antes de vê-la no lugar onde eles haviam se beijado pela primeira vez e ele era tão idiota porque deveria ter pensado naquilo antes. Deveria ter lembrado que ela sentia sua falta do mesmo jeito que ele sentia a dela.

E ele foi até ela, ele a segurou pela cintura e ele a beijou como se não houvesse nada no mundo mais importante do que aquele exato momento. E eles se separaram e Ginny olhou dentro dos olhos dele, com tantas dúvidas e questões e medos. E Draco queria dizer para ela não ter medo, que ele não iria embora nunca mais, que ele sentia falta de tudo nela, que ele não conseguia não pensar nela.

"Eu te amo", ele disse. E não havia mais nada que precisasse ser dito.


	53. Easy x Hard

**Título:** Easy x Hard  
**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Citação: **"So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, for ever, you and me, every day. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? 30 years from now, 40 years from now? What's it look like? If it's with him, go. Go! I lost you once, I think I can do it again. If I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out."

**Easy x Hard**

Ela sabia que a escolha mais fácil, a mais óbvia, seria Harry. Ela podia facilmente se imaginar casada com ele no futuro. Ela podia imaginar a rotina e podia ver seus filhos tendo os olhos verdes de Harry e podia se ver no jornal como a mulher de Harry Potter e podia se ver cozinhando pra ele, tendo reuniões nos finais de semana com toda família, seus pais felizes porque ela havia se casado com Harry Potter e, finalmente, colocando-o oficialmente na família. Ela podia imaginar seus filhos brincando com os de Ron e Hermione enquanto os quatro conversavam. Ela podia viver para sempre com aquilo.

E ela sabia também de tudo que aconteceria se ela escolhesse Draco e sabia o quão difícil seria. Primeiro a reação de seus pais e dos pais dele. Depois a reação do mundo. "Mas Ginevra sempre foi apaixonada por Potter" eles diriam, e não é verdade. Ginny apenas imaginava a vida perfeita que ela poderia ter ao lado de Harry, e isso não era suficiente. Ela queria alguém que a surpreendesse, que a fizesse rir, que a deixasse em dúvida se ele realmente gostaria de se casar com ela para, em seguida, fazer o melhor pedido de casamento de todos os tempos. Ela queria alguém que não fosse tão óbvio e fácil como Harry porque a vida não é óbvia nem fácil. Ela podia se imaginar vivendo com Harry para sempre, mas só podia se imaginar feliz para sempre ao lado de Draco.


	54. A Total Mess

**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Ship:** DG  
**Título:** A Total Mess  
**Item:** Aliança  
**Quote: "We loved each other once, didn't we? I think it was love."**

**A Total Mess**

Só se ouvia o som dos saltos de Ginny batendo contra o assoalho da casa, correndo de um lado para o outro tentando juntar tudo sem perceber que era absolutamente impossível para ela recolher todos os pedaços de si mesma que acabaram espalhados pela casa quando ela pediu para Draco ir embora. Ela podia ter conseguido colocar sua cabeça em outras coisas mas isso só a impediu de perceber que a cada dia ela deixava mais pedaços para trás. E se antes Ginny era sorridente e feliz, agora ela era simplesmente alguém sem vida alguma para mostrar.

E ainda assim ela continua andando pela casa, ela entra em lugares que não ia desde que Draco foi embora e isso a abala sem que ela perceba. Ginny continua procurando algo pela casa, mas se alguém perguntasse ela simplesmente não saberia dizer o que era. A verdade é que ela ainda procurava Draco.

A campainha toca e ela anda até a porta com o casaco na mão, ela precisa sair para almoçar com Harry, Ron e Hermione e é por isso que ela está atrasada e ela abre a porta e lá está Draco, como se ele nunca tivesse partido.

"Ginny, eu..."

Ela tenta fechar a porta mas ele não deixa e tudo que ela pode fazer e contar até cem tentando não chorar na frente dele, torcendo para que ele simplesmente pegue as coisas que esqueceu e vá embora.

"Eu sei que cometi erros. E sei que não deveria ter tido medo. Você é a única pra mim, e sempre será a única."

"Terminou?" Ele solta a porta e Ginny vai fechá-la quando ele se ajoelha e estende uma caixinha para ela.

"Você quer casar comigo, Ginny?" E ela percebe que não vai conseguir viver sem ele e nesse momento perdoa todos os erros dele porque, afinal, eles se amaram uma vez e ela não consegue imaginar como seria uma vida sem amá-lo. E ela acredita que ele sinta o mesmo. E ela se casa com ele.


	55. Famílias II

**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Ship:** DG  
**Título:** Famílias II  
**Item:** Almoço em Família  
**Quote: "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn"**

**Famílias II**

Era muito pior do que Ginny imaginou na cabeça dela. Lucius e Narcissa estavam sentados numa extremidade da mesa e ela e Draco na outra e tudo que se podia ouvir era o bater dos talheres. A única palavra que os pais de Draco haviam direcionado para ela naquela tarde era algum comprimento extremamente vago.

Narcissa tinha se esforçado mais para ser educada quando se aproximou e beijou Ginny nas duas bochechas, mas o olhar reprovador de Lucius foi suficiente para que as duas se afastassem e não trocassem nenhuma outra palavra. Ninguém sorria e eles ainda nem tinha contado que iam se casar.

Ginny olhava nervosa para o noivo mas este comia como se nada estivesse acontecendo, o que a fazia pensar se aquela situação toda de estranheza era normal. Quando o almoço acabou todos foram para uma das salas de estar.

"Acho que você tem algo para nos contar, Draco." Lucius se sentou ao lado da mulher num sofá de frente para o que Ginny estava.

"Sim. Vou me casar. Com Ginevra." Silêncio. Ginny tentou parecer calma, mas tremia da cabeça aos pés e em questão de segundos varias reações passaram por sua cabeça. E se os pais de Draco o expulsassem de casa por tamanha vergonha? E se tirassem o sobrenome Malfoy dele? E se eles mandassem Ginny embora e prendessem Draco em casa para sempre?

Mas Lucius apenas assentiu com a cabeça, levantou-se e, seguido da mulher, saiu da sala. De todas as reações que Ginny imaginou, a única que ela não pensou era se eles simplesmente não dessem a mínima. E era a pior.


	56. Just Once

**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Título:** Just Once  
**Quote:** Damon, don't go there.  
(Não faça isso.)  
Damon: I just need to say it once. You need to hear it. I love you, Elena, and its because I love you that I can't be selfish with you and why you can't know this, I don't deserve you, but my bother does.  
(Eu só preciso dizer uma vez. Eu preciso que você ouça. Eu te amo, Elena, e é porque eu te amo que eu não posso ser egoísta com você, e por isso que você não pode saber isso. Eu não te mereço, mas meu irmão te merece.)  
E ai ele faz ela esquecer tudo  
**Obs: **1ª Parte

**Just Once**

Draco tinha plena consciência de que nunca pôde e nem nunca poderia chamar Ginny de sua. Ela pertencia a Harry desde o primeiro momento, ela estava destinada a ficar com Harry desde que sonhava com ele sendo um príncipe encantado e não é que Draco acreditava que o amor verdadeiro prevalecia, é só que esse era o jeito que o mundo era, e ele podia aceitar isso. Ele podia aceitar que não importava o quão grande seu amor por Ginny fosse, ou do que ele desistiria só para ficar com ela, Ginny sempre escolheria Harry. Mas ele não podia passar o resto de sua vida se culpando por nunca ter deixado claro como ele se sentia por ela, por nunca ter dito que a amava. Tudo que ele precisava era uma única chance de dizer isso e então ele a deixaria em paz para sempre. Ele a amava tanto que não poderia ser egoísta e afastá-la da sua felicidade real.


	57. She Needs to Hear It

**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Título:** She Needs To Hear It  
**Quote:** Damon, don't go there.  
(Não faça isso.)  
Damon: I just need to say it once. You need to hear it. I love you, Elena, and its because I love you that I can't be selfish with you and why you can't know this, I don't deserve you, but my bother does.  
(Eu só preciso dizer uma vez. Eu preciso que você ouça. Eu te amo, Elena, e é porque eu te amo que eu não posso ser egoísta com você, e por isso que você não pode saber isso. Eu não te mereço, mas meu irmão te merece.)  
E ai ele faz ela esquecer tudo  
**Obs: **2ª Parte

**She Needs To Hear It**

Draco a puxou pelo braço com certa violência. Ele tinha esse sentimento gigante e destrutivo dentro do peito e ele precisava contar para ela antes que isso acabasse com ele. Draco sabia que Ginny nunca deixaria Harry, que na vida dela ela nunca cogitou outra escolha por mais que ela tenha tido alguns momentos com Draco quando Harry não estava lá.

Mas os dois sabiam distinguir uma fantasia, algo que nunca poderia dar certo, do que era a realidade. Ginny precisava se casar com Harry, ela era a garota certa para ele e não haveria nunca alguém que pudesse preencher o espaço deles na vida um do outro e Draco precisava se casar com alguém que seus pais aprovassem, Draco precisava dar aquela felicidade para os pais já que ele era um fracasso como filho em todas as outras questões. Mas Draco também precisava contar a Ginny.

"O que você quer, Draco?" Ela se solta dele mas não se afasta.

"Eu te amo." Ele diz e faz o mundo dela rodar.


	58. Crystal Clear

**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Título:** Crystal Clear  
**Quote:** "Just because we can't be together, doesn't mean I won't love you"  
**Obs: **3ª Parte

**Crystal Clear**

Ginny precisou de um momento para absorver aquelas três palavras. Ela precisou de um segundo para se sentar e pensar no que aquilo significava. Draco a amava. Ela tinha tantas perguntas "porque?" "desde quando?", mas a principal delas era porque ele nunca havia dito isso antes. E ele continuava ali, parado, olhando para ela como se tivesse acabado de dizer que o céu é azul. E então, ela percebe.

Era tão óbvio que Draco a amava, tanto quanto o céu ser azul. Era claro e simples e ele sempre tentou deixar isso transparecer por suas atitudes. Draco sempre havia dito o quanto a amava sem dizer de fato. E Ginny o amava de volta, com todas as forças de seu coração. Mas ela simplesmente não podia. E ele sabia disso.

"Eu..."

"Você não precisa dizer nada, Ginny. Eu só precisava dizer uma vez."

"Mas Draco eu..."

"Não, Ginny, eu sei, você ama o Harry e tudo bem sabe? Eu só..." e Ginny o interrompe com um beijo, rápido, cheio de culpa e todos os sentimentos que eles não deveriam ter um pelo outro.

"Eu sei Draco, eu sempre soube que você me amava, mas eu nunca quis ver isso de fato. Não porque eu não te ame de volta, porque eu amo, mas simplesmente porque nós não podemos ficar juntos."


	59. Nothing's Gonna Change My World

**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Título:** Nothing's Gonna Change My Wolrd  
**Quote:** "If we keep it going, we're going end up dead.(...)We can keep blaming each other for what happened that night,or we can addmitt the hard truth:it was no one's fault. It was fate. A Tragedy."  
**Obs: **Parte Final

**Nothing's Gonna Change My World**

Ginny não sabia porque ela continuava indo se encontrar com Draco. Não é que eles tinham um caso e pretendia fugir juntos, eles apenas passam horas discutindo de quem era a culpa. E isso é exatamente como brigar sobre quem ama mais. É impossível medir, é impossível carregar mais culpa que o outro, mas eles continuavam discutindo.

"Draco," ela pede, quase um sussurro enquanto ele diz que a culpa é dela por nunca ter dito que o amava também, a culpa é dela por nunca ter feito isso claro o bastante. "A culpa é nossa. Minha e sua, ao mesmo tempo. Eu não devia ter te beijado e eu não deveria estar aqui. Eu te amo Draco, mas eu preciso estar com Harry. E você precisa estar com quem quer que você case. Não porque não exista amor suficiente entre nós, mas porque não é certo."

E Draco sabe que ela tem razão. Não é.

"Eu sei," ele suspira, o coração batendo acelerado. "Você precisa ir agora. Você precisa voltar para o seu noivo, e precisamos perceber que não foi nossa culpa. O destino te colocou na minha vida porque eu precisava entender o que poderia fazer para deixar meus pais felizes e você precisava entender porque é que você precisa casar com Harry. E percebemos. Agora você precisa seguir a sua vida como se eu nunca tivesse passado por ela. E eu preciso fazer o mesmo". E dói quando ela vai embora.


	60. Querer

**Autor:** Lihhelsing  
**Título:** Querer  
**Quote:**" I was staying in a relationship that was so safe and comfortable, but then I met this man that made me feel... alive. This kind of feelings just won't be ignored. I owned it to myself to explore them."

**Querer**

Eles não queriam contar para ninguém porque preferiam manter esses sentimentos delicados só para si mesmos. E todo mundo já sabia, mas continuavam fingindo que não viam nada entre Draco e Ginny.

Ginny ainda tinha medo de dizer exatamente o que era aquilo. Falar em voz alta parecia mais assustador do que só sentir aquela coisa que tomava conta dela e a deixava completamente boba. E se dissessem para ela que um dia ela deixaria o óbvio da sua vida de lado e se apaixonaria pela pessoa mais improvável ela simplesmente riria. Então ela continuava só sentindo tudo que sentia por Draco e a verdade é que ela nunca tinha se sentido daquele jeito por ninguém antes, nem mesmo por Harry. E ela não sabia dizer exatamente o que era que a encantava tanto em Draco, ela não sabia dizer porque tinha se apaixonado por ele, mas ela tinha. E ela queria.


End file.
